


Marry Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: A/N: Best read while listening to Marry Me by Thomas Rhett





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Best read while listening to Marry Me by Thomas Rhett

“She’s in the playroom.” Your mother told your best friend, Sammy, when she answered the door for him.

“Thanks Mrs. Y/L/N!” The young boy grinned, taking off towards the room he knew very well. At 7 years old, he’d been playing in your house for nearly that long.

Chuckling, she shut the door, going back to working on dinner for the family. You were in your favorite princess dress, your mother’s pearls, and a pair of her heels, surrounded by your stuffed animals. In your small hands were a couple flowers from the backyard as you walked down the ‘aisle’ you’d made. “What are you doing?” Sammy asked, amused.

Your face lit up as you looked over at him. “I’m getting married, Sammy!” You giggled.

“To who?” He asked, walking in.

“Dunno yet.” You shrugged, making him laugh and shake his head.

* * *

 _She wants to get married, she wants it perfect_  
She wants her grandaddy preaching the service  
Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country  
Not too many people, save her daddy some money

* * *

Sammy pushed you on the swing gently, neither of you really wanting to do much. It was the summer before you started high school. And you both knew things would change. “I was just thinkin’ of Dean’s wedding.” You shrugged.

“That was months ago.” Sammy chuckled. “And random.”

“They were high school sweethearts, that’s all.” You pointed out.

He shook his head, even if you couldn’t see. “They got married a month after graduation, Y/N/N. They were barely out of high school.” He knew Dean wasn’t the college type, but thought getting married that fast wasn’t the smartest- even for his older brother. “But, why are you thinking about that?”

“Makes me wonder if I’ll meet my future husband in high school. Or will it be college? Or years down the line, in passing?” You mused, looking at the setting sun.

“Girls and weddings.” He teased, making you look over your shoulder at him, playfully glaring. “You just want the dress.”

You gasped, playfully offended. Jumping off the swing, you laughed as he took off, being chased by you. He wasn’t serious, and you knew it. “Get back here, Sammy!” You called out moments before your father stepped out on the back porch, watching the pair of you.

Your mother wasn’t far behind him, leaning her head on his shoulder. “One day, dear. One day, he’ll be our son, too.” She smiled.

He chuckled. “I’m dreading the day I give her away.” He admitted, putting his hand over hers where it rested on his arm.

* * *

 _Ooh, she got it all planned out_  
Yeah, I can see it all right now  
I’ll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back  
I’ll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask  
I’ll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees  
Yes, she wanna get married  
But she don’t wanna marry me

* * *

Standing off to the side, Sam sipped his punch as you danced with some friends. He smiled softly as your face lit up with laughter. “Hey, Sam.” Came the friendly voice of one of his closest friends- Charlie.

“Hey you.” He greeted her in return.

Her eyes followed his to you, then back to her tall friend. “You’ve got it bad.” She teased him.

He grinned, causing his dimples to show. “Doesn’t matter, Charlie. No one knows, and no one will.” His hazel eyes locked with hers, pleading her to drop it.

“At least ask the girl to dance?” She smiled sympathetically as the tempo changed from upbeat, to something softer.

* * *

Holding you close, Sam smiled down at you. “You look great.” He blushed lightly.

“Thank you. For the fifth time tonight.” You giggled. “You don’t look bad yourself.” You teased. “Thank you for bringing me. I know you weren’t planning on coming.”

He shrugged. “It’s nothing.” He brushed it off as nothing. “It was this or your poor dad would be having a heart attack.” Sam joked, earning a nod in reply.

The pair of you were silent for a few more moments before the two of you seemed to be leaning in towards each other. Just before either could decide to move the last inch towards the other, one of your friends came rushing over. She was excited over something, pulling your hand. You gave him a small smile before being tugged away towards a group of your friends.

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hand and shook his head before making his way off the dance floor.

* * *

 _I remember the night when I almost kissed her_  
Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we’d been friends for forever  
And I always wondered if she felt the same way  
When I got the invite, I knew it was too late  
And I know, her daddy’s been dreading this day  
Oh, but he don’t know he ain’t the only one giving her away

* * *

Sitting in his kitchen, his heart ached as his eyes watered. He was staring down at the invitation to your wedding. He remembered back to you announcing it, to your engagement party, and how happy you were. Setting it down on the table, he made his way to his fridge, grabbing a beer to drown his own pain. You were in love, and happy, and that’s what really mattered.

Dean came in a bit later, wiping his hands, when he noted his brother’s mood. He was about to ask about it, but the invitation caught his eye. “You could always come clean.” Dean told him.

Sam shook his head, downing the last of his beer. “No. I won’t.” He looked towards his older brother. “I’m gonna swallow these feelings, and wish her the best. That’s what she deserves.” He told him simply.

Knowing how much you meant to him, he knew his brother. Sam would rather live with this ache for the rest of the life- as long as you were safe, and happy. “Sorry, Sammy.” He told him.

* * *

I’ll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back  
I’ll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask  
I’ll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees  
Yes, she wanna get married  
But she don’t wanna marry me

But she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now  
I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now  
But I ain’t gonna mess it up, so I wish her the best now

So I’m in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back  
Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask  
I’ll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees  
Yes, she wanna get married  
Yes, she gonna get married  
But she ain’t gonna marry me  
Whoa, but she ain’t gonna marry me, no

* * *

Swallowing, his chest felt like someone was sitting on it. He took a deep breath, looking at all the happy faces around him. Tucked into his pocket was a flask of whiskey- Dean’s suggestion. Just about the only thing that came out of his mouth about your wedding day that made sense.

His feet carried him up to the wide open area that was set up for the ceremony. With every step, he felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. Spotting the table for the gifts to the side, he set his small box down and shook his head.

As badly as he wanted to be there, he couldn’t do it. Shaking his head, he loosened his tie and made his way back to his car, slipping through the friends and family of you and your soon-to-be-husband.

The moment that his car door shut, his body shook with sobs. Pulling out, he made his way to an old abandoned barn that the two of you had always gone to to talk. It was a place that had always held comfort for the both of you. And now it was just him.

* * *

Sitting with his suit jacket next to him, his feet hung from the loft as he downed another sip from the silver flask. The sun was setting, which meant that you were now Mrs. LaFitte, and his heart was left shattered on the road along the way.

“Sammy?” Came a choked sob from the barn door.

He furrowed his brows and looked down, seeing you there in your wedding dress.


End file.
